Transistors are basic electronic elements used in a plethora of electronic circuits and related components. In some circuits, transistors are used as switches that may enable a signal applied to the gate terminal of a transistor to modulate a channel resistance. As a result of the modulation of the transistor channel resistance, a drain current flowing through the transistor can be controlled. In general, in the case of enhancement mode field effect transistors, a substantial current commences to flow through the drain of the transistor for gate voltages greater than a threshold voltage. The drain current flowing through the transistor is approximately proportional to the square of the applied gate voltage minus the transistor's threshold voltage. In addition, other transistor characteristics can also vary with the applied gate voltage. For example, various resistive and capacitive parasitics can vary considerably with the applied gate voltage.